


Nada além de um sonho

by koichi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, dream is nice and reality sucks, local sad boy wants a family
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: Goro conhecia a verdade e sabia que aquilo era só uma fantasia.





	Nada além de um sonho

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tô muito feliz com essa fic porque achei que ficou tão boa (?) e faz muito tempo que não acho fic minha boa hfuhgushgus
> 
> Porém sigo triste por ter escrito algo desse tipo rs

_ O celular havia tocado e não era preciso olhar para a tela e saber quem estava a ligar. Existiam poucas pessoas que possuíam o número de Goro, um número ainda menor que ligavam para ele e uma única que pessoa que o faria em um horário tão tardio. De forma automática, o garoto atendeu a ligação e antes mesmo que pudesse dizer algo a ordem lhe foi dada. _

_ Shido o queria em seu escritório. _

_ Imediatamente. _

_ Apenas isso e a ligação foi encerrada. O tom tinha sido autoritário, como de costume, mas algo parecia diferente, fora do padrão. Goro estava sem tempo para decifrar as entrelinhas e partiu para o local de destino assim como foi-lhe orientado. _

_ Esses eram os ofícios de seu trabalho, ele precisava estar disponível para atender as necessidades de Shido a qualquer hora, isso faria com que Goro conquistasse a sua confiança, faria com que se aproximasse, faria com que a queda de Shido fosse maior, faria com que sua vingança fosse deleitosa. _

_ Mesmo sendo tarde, o detetive conseguir pegar um táxi com surpreendente facilidade. As ruas estavam desertas, tornando o caminho percorrido mais rápido do que o de costume, uma breve ansiedade se abateu sobre Goro fazendo questionar-se o que seria dessa vez. Uma outra missão que sujaria suas mãos, provavelmente. Esse era o pedido de sempre, a questão era: quem era o mandante? Shido era o seu cliente exclusivo, porém o homem oferecia-o a outros para estreitar seus laços e conseguir vantagens. Nada que fosse algo surpreendente para o garoto, ele sabia como as coisas no mundo político funcionavam e até o momento ele era apenas outra peça no jogo, sendo movida contra a sua vontade, esperando a hora em que pudesse agir por conta própria e atacar. _

_ Em poucos minutos ele havia chegado no prédio que conhecia muito bem, antes de entrar no local trajou sua máscara de perfeição. Naquele momento ele era o jovem detetive mais bem prestigiado do país, a figura impecável que todos os jovens queriam ser, cobiçado por adolescentes de todas as partes e invejado por seus feitos. Ele era perfeito. Seu caminho até o escritório foi feito sem nenhuma interrupção. O lugar era guardado, muito bem guardado, mas ele era um rosto conhecido, os capangas de Shido sabiam muito bem quem ele era, que ele não apresentava risco nenhum. Meros tolos. _

_ Ao chegar à frente da porta do escritório ele bateu uma, duas, três vezes e aguardou pela permissão para entrar. Assim que a recebeu, ele o fez. _

_ O escritório de Shido tinham um ar sombrio, talvez devido às reuniões com conteúdos e ordens que deixariam qualquer um aterrorizados. Goro esteve nessa situação tantas vezes que agora parecia que o efeito tinha acabado e ele só via aquela ampla sala mal iluminada como um cômodo qualquer. Como de costume, Shido estava atrás de sua mesa impecavelmente organizada, em uma mão documentos cujo conteúdo Goro nunca iria saber, na outra um copo de bebida com gelo a tilintar. _

_ \- Boa noite, Shido-san. - Goro usou de seu melhor tom educado que soava falso ao seus ouvidos. Ele esperava que não deixasse transparecer, acreditava que não, pois já tinha repetido tal ato inúmeras vezes. - Um pouco tarde para requerer meus serviços, não? Acredito que deva ser urgente. - Ele finalizou com uma baixa risada de divertimento, tão falsa quanto tudo o que ele apresentava para aquele homem. _

_ Ele não recebeu uma resposta, não de imediato. Shido continuava a analisar o documento que segurava, parecia que a existência de Goro era completamente insignificante. Se fosse em outro tempo, o garoto teria ficado ofendido, mas agora ele já estava acostumado. Permaneceria ali até que Shido decidisse, esse era o protocolo. _

_ Viu-o tomar um gole de sua bebida, acabando com o conteúdo de seu copo, e então o homem abaixou os papéis, se levantando logo em seguida. Goro sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha. Por mais que fosse poderoso no Metaverse, por mais que tivesse dívidas com o mais velho, ele se sentia completamente fraca na presença daquele homem, momentos como aquele eram bastante intimidadores. Claro que Goro não se permitia demonstrar, se mantinha ali, em pé, postura perfeita, sorriso perfeito, pronto para obedecer qualquer comando que lhe fosse dado e os executaria sem questionar. _

_ Shido se aproximava, seus passos abafados pelo carpete que se estendia por todo o escritório, ele se mantinha quieto. Bastante inusual, Goro pensou. O homem só parou quando estava a frente dele, uma distância desconfortavelmente próxima, mas não seria o detetive que iria fazer aquela observação. _

_ \- Por quanto tempo mais pretender continuar com isso? - A voz de Shido ecoou por entre as quatro paredes. _

_ Goro já tinha ouvido aquela frase antes, uma estranha sensação de déjà vu lhe ocorreu, porém a forma que lhe foi dita era estranhamente desconhecida. Já ouviu Shido dizer-lhe a mesma coisa, de uma forma que expunha sua raiva, ou descontentamento, fazendo o mais novo se arrepender por ainda respirar. Dessa vez era diferente, ele não estava furioso. Se Goro fosse arriscar a dizer, Shido parecia decepcionado. Aquilo começava a se tornar frustrante e ao mesmo tempo intrigante. _

_ \- Desculpe, senhor, mas acho que não entendi. - Goro se mostrou inocente e confuso, de fato estava, mas exagerava em sua demonstração para fazer com que o homem acreditasse nele. _

_ \- Você deve pensar que eu sou um tolo. - Shido nego com a cabeça, de fato estava decepcionado, só que Goro ainda não tinha entendido o por quê. - Eu sei a muito tempo. _

_ Goro pode sentir cada músculo de seu corpo congelar. Ele havia descoberto, ele sabia. De algum modo Shido sabia de seus planos, sabia que Goro pretendia matá-lo. Era mais do que óbvio que ele sabia, Goro se sentiu um idiota por pensar que poderia enganá-lo, poderia exercer sua vingança. Aquele homem tinha contatos, ele tinha poder, ele tinha tudo. Cedo ou tarde ele iria descobrir as verdadeiras intenções do detetive e todos os planos de Goro iriam desmoronar bem diante de seus olhos. Qualquer que fosse as consequências por seus atos, ele não sabia quais poderiam ser, mas estava certo que seriam cruéis. Uma pena era que Goro não tinha muito o que perder. Sua carreira, seus méritos escolares, suas pequenas vitórias no Mementos, nada daquilo significava algo para si, então ele só esperaria para ver o que Shido tinha planejado para ele aguardando pelo pior. _

_ \- Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando. - Goro insistiu em sua mentira sabendo que estava começando a falhar em se esconder atrás de sua atuação. Ele estava fraquejando, tentando recalcular o seu plano, buscando uma saída para não fracassar. _

_ As mãos de Shido tocaram o rosto do garoto, obrigando-o a manter contato visual, aumentando o nervosismo cada vez mais crescente em seu peito. Goro era bom em mentir, havia mentido tantas e tantas vezes para os outros, para si mesmo, mas estar tão próximo de Shido, tão desconfortavelmente próximo, ele começou a questionar as suas habilidades de distorcer a verdade. Seria Impossível escapar, ele estava encurralado. _

_ \- Eu sei quem você é... _

_ Os dedos de Shido deslizavam sobre a pele de suas bochechas fazendo-o se arrepiar. Goro não soube dizer se era devido a proximidade, se era pelos dedos gelados, se era por causa da descoberta de seu segredo, talvez fosse a soma de todos esses fatores. Ele queria sair daquela emboscada, fugir daquele homem, encontrar qualquer coisa que pudesse usar como arma e matá-lo ali mesmo. Seria sujo, seria indigno, porém seria a solução que vinha adiando por tanto tempo. Seus planos tinham sido mudados diversas vezes, tudo para tornar a sua vingança mais prazerosa, no entanto acreditava que nada disso importava naquele momento, ele só queria acabar com tudo. _

_ \- ... Eu sei que você é meu filho. _

_ Goro teve que engolir a gargalhada que estava presa em sua garganta. Mas é claro! Era claro que era sobre isso que Shido estava falando! Se tivesse se acalmando, se tivesse pensado direito, teria descoberto. Todos os sinais estavam ali, ele apenas os ignorou, isso porque Shido causava-lhe um efeito retardatário que o impedia de raciocinar coerentemente. Finalmente Goro pode se dar ao luxo de relaxar, ele estava a salvo, seus planos estavam a salvo, só tinha que calcular direito o seu próximo movimento e tudo voltaria a correr conforme a sua vontade. _

_ \- Isso não muda nada. - Goro voltou a construir sua imagem perfeita, o deslize que cometeu não podia impactar nas decisões que tomaria a seguir. Era melhor fingir que nada disso significava algo, que esse não era o real motivo de estar ali, que era apenas um pequeno detalhe. _

_ \- Isso muda tudo. - Shido tinha dito a frase de forma... afetuosa? Goro não soube dizer, essa não era uma emoção que ele estava acostumado, fazendo-o se sentir um pouco desnorteado. - Eu teria cuidado melhor de você. _

_ Parecia que toda aquela situação era apenas uma piada. A única explicação plausível para os atuais acontecimentos era de que Shido estava brincando com ele, tentando confundi-lo. Mais do que nunca, Goro quis matá-lo. _

_ As mãos logo deixaram o seu rosto para abraçá-lo pela cintura e acabasse com a pouca distância existente entre eles. Tudo parecia confuso na cabeça de Goro, o profundo ódio que ele sentia por Shido ainda estava ali, porém parecia ter se abrandado. Ele começou a sentir seu peito esquentar, de alguma forma aquele ato parecia certa e mesmo assim era absurdamente errado. A fachada que usava para se esconder, que personificava o detetive perfeito que ele vendia para a mídia, para seus fãs, para todos ao seu redor, começou a ruir lentamente. Tentou com todas as suas forças manter o disfarce, se manter no personagem, ignorando toda a urgência que sentia em retribuir o abraço. _

_ Aquela foi a primeira vez que Goro se sentiu seguro. Nada que Shido tinha dito ou feito até o momento indicava que ele faria algo contra si, era nisso que queria acreditar. Ele começou a crer em tudo aquilo, uma decisão estúpida e arriscada, mas ele não se importava. Sua faceta foi se desintegrando aos poucos, ele não era mais a imagem impecavelmente perfeita que havia construído, a imagem do órfão solitário começava a aparecer e Goro se odiou por isso. _

_ \- Está dispensado de suas obrigações. - Shido definitivamente levava pouquíssimo jeito de demonstrar seu lado paternal, se Goro estivesse em plenas faculdades mentais estaria zombando dele. _

_ De alguma forma aquelas palavras causaram-lhe um efeito inesperado. Goro sentiu como se um peso absurdo deixasse os seus ombros. Ele começou a relaxar, deixando-se levar pelo aperto que o circulava, apoiou a cabeça contra o peito do homem à sua frente. Todo aquele trabalho no mundo real e no Metaverse era tão exaustivo, Goro os odiava. Todas as atuações poderia finalmente parar e ele não seria mais obrigado a fingir ser outra pessoa. Todas as mortes que ele provocou acabariam também, só de imaginar sentia-se aliviado, os fantasmas de rostos distorcidos que assombravam seus dias vazios desapareceriam. Iria poder dormir a noite sem medo, sem ter que tomar remédios para tal, iria conseguir descansar. O garoto vivia em seu limite e ouvir tais palavras o encheu de esperança. Podia parar com toda aquela loucura, poderia viver como os outros adolescente, poderia finalmente ser normal. _

_ Quis dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas parecia que ele tinha esquecido como falar. Sentiu seu cabelo ser gentilmente afagado e teve certeza que sua máscara tinha caído por completo. Goro não sentia mais necessidade de se esconder, de fingir, de atuar, naquele instante ele se sentiu livre de todas as mentiras que havia construído e era obrigado a manter. Ele podia ser apenas ele, apenas o garoto solitário que buscava incessantemente um lugar ao qual ele pudesse pertencer. _

_ A parte mais intrigante era que ele estava se sentindo bem com a verdade sendo revelada. Sempre acreditou que Shido o enobaria, o humilharia, mandaria dar um fim na sua mísera existência, pois a existência de um filho bastardo seria nada além de um escândalo que o prejudicaria, mas estava sendo o completo oposto. Sem insultos, sem repulsa, sem vergonha. Goro buscou por algo do tipo por toda a sua vida, alguém que o aceitasse do jeito que ele era, do jeito que ele realmente era. Todo mundo amava e admirava a imagem que ele havia criado e não o seu verdadeiro eu, o que tornava cada demonstração de afeto falsa, fazendo-o desprezar cada um que só o conhecia por causa de suas aparições públicas. Não ter mais que se esconder, não ter mais que viver se passando por alguém que não era, parecia um alívio. _

_ Finalmente teve coragem o suficiente para poder retribuir o abraço. Parecia tão certo estar ali, parecia tão merecido. Goro estava começando a entender como era se sentir seguro, se sentir querido, se sentir amado. Era fácil assim, simplesmente fácil. Tudo pelo que passou parecia ter sido tolice, seria possível ter conseguido tudo aquilo apenas sendo ele mesmo. Agora ele estava livre, livre de todas as mentiras, livre de todos os medos, livre de todas incertezas e nada mais importava. _

_ Nada. _

O barulho irritante do despertador soava fazendo com que acordasse qualquer viva alma. Goro precisou de um esforço sobre humano para localizar seu celular e desligar o alarme, sua real vontade era atirar o aparelho contra a parede e fazê-lo desligar na força bruta. Ele se sentia cansado, frustrado. Se encolheu debaixo de suas cobertas outra vez ignorando por completo o mundo lá fora. Ele não queria sair, ele não queria existir. Puxou o cobertor cobrindo o seu rosto para evitar que a fraca claridade em seu apartamento o acordasse por completo, mas essa era a desculpa que contava para si mesmo. Ele fez isso como uma forma infantil de se proteger, se proteger do que tinha lá fora, se proteger da vergonha que estava sentindo e, desde sua época de orfanato, ele sabia que era em vão.

Tinha acordado para sobreviver mais um dia e para completar tinha tido  _ aquele _ sonho. Aquele sonho  _ de novo _ .

Sentia a frustração crescente tomá-lo, queria gritar até perder sua voz, queria se esconder ali e desaparecer. Era difícil acreditar que aquela parte dele ainda existia, a parte que acreditava que ele teria alguma salvação, a parte que acreditava que ele teria um final feliz. Ele era tão patético, tão desesperado, tão ridículo. Goro queria se bater por estar deixando que seu subconsciente libertasse aquele seu lado esquecido, pois ele jurava que tinha se livrado dele anos atrás.

Shido nunca iria aceitá-lo, nunca iria se importa, nunca...

\- Nunca. - Ele murmurou para si mesmo, se obrigando a acreditar naquelas palavras.

O vazio em seu peito começava a preenchê-lo outra vez trazendo-o de volta a realidade, provando que tudo aquilo não passava de um estúpido sonho. Um sonho que insistia em voltar e voltar, como se fosse mudar alguma coisa em sua vida. Goro conhecia a verdade e sabia que  _ aquilo _ era só uma fantasia, por isso se sentia cada vez mais insignificante e idiota por permitir que esse tipo de sonho continuasse a iludi-lo. Por algum motivo a ilusão vinha para o pegando de guarda baixa, sempre depois de ter realizado um trabalho para aquele homem desprezível, sempre que se sentia útil, sempre que recebia o mínimo de reconhecimento.

Ele não era nada, ele não significava nada. Precisava se lembrar disso toda vez que suas fraquezas se mostravam presentes, para ele se manter na linha, para se manter focado. Goro não seria ingênuo em acreditar que podia ser alguém, que podia ter todas as pequenas coisas que sempre quis, que toda a sua inveja desapareceria, pois um dia, um dia, ele obteria tudo o que sempre desejou. Já tinha perdido sua inocência quando viu sua mãe morrer, perdeu as ambições quando passou pelos lares adotivos, perdeu as esperanças assim que conheceu seu pai. Agora Goro era apenas uma casca vazia, se mantendo vivo por seu desejo egoísta de fazer o homem responsável por todas as desgraças pelas quais passou pagar.

Um longo suspiro de frustração o deixou, por um instante desejou que fosse real, que não precisasse matar mais ninguém no Metaverse, que não precisasse mais fingir, que pudesse viver uma vida feliz. Por tanto tempo foi iludido com a possibilidade de fazer parte de uma família que um dia chegou mesmo acreditar e ainda sonhar com algo do tipo provava o quão ingênuo ele podia ser. Goro riu de si mesmo, estava se tornando cada vez mais patético, ele precisava se recompor logo.

Em breve estaria perto de concluir o seu plano, em poucos meses conseguiria concretizar a sua vingança e ali sim que ele se sentirá completo, feliz, realizado. Faltava só mais um pouco e todo o seu trabalho duro seria recompensado.

Sem mais idas ao Mementos para cometer assassinatos, sem mais Shido sendo desprezível e abusivo, sem mais pesadelos para atormentá-lo. Mantinha-se vivo apenas para isso, apenas por sua vingança, era tudo o que ele tinha. Parecia tolice continuar a viver um dia após o outro graças a um capricho desprezível como aquele, mas era só isso que Goro tinha e ele já havia ido longe demais para resolver desistir.

Tirou o cobertor do seu rosto, obrigando-se a levantar. Ainda estava abalado devido ao sonho, mas ele tinha tempo para se recuperar. Depois de tomar um café forte e quente e um longo e gelado banho ele seria capaz de reconstruir sua máscara e esconder a sua verdadeira face sobre ela. Afinal era isso que as pessoas queriam ver, era isso o que elas esperavam. Akechi Goro o detetive prodígio amado e idolatrado que todos queriam. Fingir que era um outro alguém requeria vestir camadas e mais camadas de mentiras e esse processo era absurdamente cansativo, após anos de prática Goro estava tão acostumado que fazia parecer simples. Ele só precisava se recompor e voltar para a sua rotina que todo o resto retornaria automaticamente para o seu devido lugar e ele conseguiria prosseguir.

Ele não sucumbiria por causa de seu vão desejo por reconhecimento, por aceitação. Goro fingiria que o sonho não tinha acontecido, que ele era suficiente sozinho. Iria enterrar seus anseios e vontades o mais fundo que podia, esquecendo-os lá, pois seu objetivo era maior e mais importante.

Ele não cederia.


End file.
